1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vehicle key fob; and more specifically, to a phone and sleeve combination functioning as a vehicle key fob.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern motor vehicles utilize a keyless entry system for controlling access without using a traditional mechanical key. Keyless entry systems eliminate the need for a standard car key; pressing a button on a remote enables an individual to unlock a car door from several or hundreds of feet away depending on the design approach. The remote, referred to as a fob, operates such that when a user presses a button on the fob, the fob transmits a code or signal. The vehicle receives the signal and an appropriate reader device determines the validity of the code or signal and takes action accordingly.
Another type of fob used with a motor vehicle is a “proximity” key fob. Proximity key fobs also use a signal; however, they must come within very close range to a corresponding reader device, typically 5 to 15 feet, generally mounted on the vehicle exterior for access or in the vehicle cabin for ignition authorization. The reader system includes several antennas in or on the vehicle that transmit a challenge pulse train to the fob, and then one antenna that identifies the proximity key fob through a radio pulse generator in the key fob housing that transmits back to the vehicle. Depending on the system, after receiving proper identification, grasping the door handle unlocks the vehicle. The “proximity key” also activates the vehicle ignition, without inserting a key in the ignition, once the “key” fob is inside the vehicle. For example, the vehicle checks to determine if the “key” fob is inside the vehicle, if so the vehicle operator need only place their foot on the brake and press a button to start the vehicle. Pressing the start button without one's foot on the brake places the electrical system in accessory mode. Such a vehicle access and drive away system using this type of proximity key is typically referred to as Passive Entry/Passive Start, or PEPS, system.
Although replacing a traditional vehicle mechanical key and providing a system or method for remotely interacting with a motor vehicle, the fob must be carried by the vehicle operator just like a traditional mechanical key. Many vehicle owners welcome the ability to monitor and control the vehicle remotely through the fob; however, as the fob performs more functions, it tends to increase in size. Further, many individuals have more than one vehicle resulting in the need to carry multiple fobs.